FIG. 12 is a rear perspective view of conventional vacuum cleaner 501 described in Patent Document 1. Vacuum cleaner 501 of upright type includes cleaner body 50 and attachments, such as suction unit 51, extension pipe 52, small nozzle 53, dust brush 54, suitable for cleaning various locations. The attachments are mounted to cleaner body 50 so as to be readily used. Floor nozzle 56 is pivotally supported on a rear bottom of cleaner body 50 and sucks dust from a floor.
In order to clean a floor surface, a user grips handle 57 on the upper part of cleaner body 50, have cleaner body 50 lay down, and then, move floor nozzle 56 on the floor surface.
Upon using one of the above attachments, the user removes tip 55A of hose 55 approximating to the floor nozzle. Hose 55 allows a dust chamber for collecting dust to communicate with floor nozzle 56 while cleaner body 50 stands, as shown in FIG. 12. The user operates cleaner body 50 with only hose 55 or with an appropriate attachment attached to tip 55A of hose 55.
A method of controlling such a conventional vacuum cleaner under cleaning circumstances is described in Patent Document 2.
In conventional vacuum cleaner 501, cleaner body 50 operates similarly to the cleaning of the floor when cleaner body 50 stands, as shown in FIG. 12, to use an attachment. Hence, a current flowing into an electric blower accommodated in cleaner body 50 for generating suction airflow is the same as that for an ordinary cleaning. When the standing cleaner operates with hose 55 attached to floor nozzle 56, the volume of air flowing from floor nozzle 56 decreases extremely. Hence, while standing, vacuum cleaner 501 operating for a long time may cause the electric blower to overheat.
When the cleaner stands to attach attachment 51 to 54 to cleaner body 50, the current flowing into the electric blower is the same as that for the ordinary cleaning. An attachment attached to tip 55A of hose 55C decreases the volume of the air to clean.
The type of the attachment may be detected to control the electric blower according to the attachment used. However, in order to perform this, hose 55 necessarily contains conductor wires inside and additionally resistances with different resistances by the attachments. This structure complicates the internal structures of hose 55 and attachments 51 to 54.    Patent Document 1: JP 2001-87172    Patent Document 2: JP 2001-157655